Light emitting diode (LED) arrangements in which series-connected LEDs are operated directly from an AC voltage power supply system are known from the prior art. This leads to a strong light modulation of the LEDs, which can impair the appearance of such an LED arrangement. Furthermore, such operation of LEDs is very energy-inefficient.